Conventional semiconductor fabrication systems transport a plurality of substrates in a sealed substrate carrier such as a sealed container or pod, thereby maintaining the substrates in a clean/controlled environment. Thus, conventional processing systems include one or more automatic door opener stations where sealed pods are opened, substrates are extracted therefrom and are loaded into the processing system. Typically each automatic door opener station comprises a docking platform adapted to receive a sealed pod which contains a plurality of substrates, and a pod door receiver adapted to engage and unlatch a door portion of the pod (hereinafter a pod door).
In operation, the docking platform receives a pod and moves the pod horizontally toward the pod door receiver. Thereafter, the pod door receiver engages and unlatches the pod door, moves the pod door horizontally away from the docking platform, and then moves the pod door vertically downward to provide clear access to the substrates in the pod.
Although automatic door openers generally provide reliable door opening, they typically require long installation and set up procedures. Accordingly a method and apparatus for facilitating automatic door opener installation and operation is needed.